


The Kids are Alright

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [32]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ve got a crazy brood.  And everyone wonders why my hair suddenly went white.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids are Alright

“Hey Dad!”

“Hey Dil.” Hotch backtracked as he was walking past his son’s room.

It was a hot, rainy Friday night in July and the Hotchner children were actually at home. Their father didn’t mind one bit, weekends they were usually scattered in the wind and he missed them. Tonight they had hoagies, watched movies and did the family thing. It made it even more obvious that Jack was gone but he called from New Orleans to say things were fantastic. Emily got teary-eyed but Jack said he was fine and would be home soon.

He’d only be home for a little while. College was calling, and he needed to be there early for soccer practice and exhibition games. It was so hard to let go; Hotch was glad there were three other kids to fill some of the lonely holes in the pit of his stomach. Three smart, funny, wonderful kids full of life. They kept him and Emily on their toes. You couldn’t get old when you had preteen kids.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Dylan asked.

“Sure.”

“Can you come in?”

Hotch walked into the bedroom. Tonight it only looked like an F1 tornado had come through and not an F5. They had an agreement for him to keep it clean but his youngest son seemed to suffer from short term memory loss. Dylan was relaxing on his bed, reading a book. A Webster’s collegiate dictionary was opened next to him.

Jake the bulldog relaxed at the top of the bed. He’d joined them for family movie night. He was always within a stone’s throw of Dylan unless he was at school or at Natty and Grandpa Tug’s place, where dogs weren't allowed. Hotch sat down in his desk chair and smiled.

“What's up, bud?”

“What's love feel like?”

“I'm sorry?” Hotch wasn’t sure he heard him right.

“What's love feel like? Am I gonna know when it comes; will I see it coming? Can I avoid it like eating vegetables or not avoid it at all like needles at the doctor? Just cuz you love someone do you have to kiss them? Will I love my wife the same way I love Mom, or Bree, or Natty? Can I just not get married at all?”

“You just asked me about 40 billion different questions, Dil. I'm finding myself…a little overwhelmed.” Hotch cleared his throat. It was too early for this to be happening. Dylan was prepubescent, not even 11 until November. This just couldn’t be happening. What was he supposed to do if this was happening? “Why didn’t Isabel stay over tonight?” Hotch thought the answer to that question might be important.

“We’re experimenting to see if we have separation anxiety. I Google’d it and that means…”

“I know what it means.” His father replied. “Why do you think you would have it?”

“Is’s mom said we spend too much time together and maybe we should get other friends and interests and stuff.”

“What does Isabel say?”

“She doesn’t say anything. Well, she did say this is America and she can hang out with whoever she wants. I can't say she's wrong.”

“Do you wanna stop hanging out with Isabel?” Hotch asked.

“No way; she’s my best friend in the whole wide world. We have the same favorite sandwich and she never gets grossed out when Jake licks her face. She likes all the cool music plus war reenactments and sword fighting…what's not to love.”

“So you love Isabel?”

“I think so. I think that’s why I'm trying to figure out what love means. Is it boy-girl love or something else? Cuz I mean, she is a girl.” Dylan said.

“Yeah, last time I checked.”

“I don’t like too many other girls but she doesn’t do the stuff they do. She doesn’t brush her hair all the time or giggle about those dumb music videos on TV. She doesn’t wanna hold hands or make me her boyfriend. She’s like the coolest person I know…not a real girl but something better.”

“Isabel is still a real girl, Dil. All girls are different; they can have a million different sides.”

“Really?” he asked. “All the girls at my school act the same.”

“Well what about Lex? She and Isabel are the same age. Do you think they act the same?”

“No. But Lex is my sister and Isabel isn’t. Dad, is this something that’s gonna get confusing?”

“You know how you told me that fractions make you want to run head first into a wall?” Hotch asked.

“Yeah.” Dylan nodded.

“Girls, love, and all the questions that come with it might produce the same feeling.”

“Then how come so many people want it? Who wants to feel like that? You and Mom don’t feel like that, do you? How did you know when you were in love with Mom? How did you know when you didn’t love Jack’s mom anymore…is that too personal?”

“A little.” Hotch cleared his throat again. “I wish I had the answers for you, Dil. Love is just one of those things. When it happens to you, you know. Sometimes you might try to fight or deny it, but it takes over. And you have to surrender to it.”

“Kinda like a cold?” he asked.

“It’s exactly like a cold. It knocks you out pretty good. The difference being that love is a happy thing and a cold kinda sucks.”

“I think I understand. Now kissing…”

“…Is something you do not need to be thinking about right now. You’re too young for that. Enjoy being a kid. Enjoy playing and having fun and not having to think too hard about every little thing that you do. Don’t grow up too fast, cuz you can't go back.”

“OK,” Dylan smiled. “I won't. I just wonder about stuff.”

“And wondering is OK. That’s why Mom and I are here; we want to answer all your questions as best as we can. Don’t ever be afraid to talk to us or express yourself. We love you so much…your curiosity is a joy.”

“Thanks Dad.” Dylan jumped off his bed and hugged his father. “I love you too and I promise not to grow up too fast.”

“I really appreciate it.” he kissed his forehead. “Do you have anymore questions?”

“Can I get a dirt bike like Bree’s boyfriend?”

“Absolutely, positively not.”

“What about a discreet tattoo?” Dylan asked.

“When you're twenty.” Hotch replied.

“OK, how about a Samurai sword?”

“Sadly, I'm considering the Samurai sword.” Hotch gave him one more kiss. He stood from the chair. “Enjoy your reading.”

“I will.” He hopped back on his bed.

Hotch left the room, wiping sweat off his brow. He walked into his bedroom where his daughter and wife were on the bed. Emily was painting Lex’s fingernails a pale peach.

“Hey there.” Hotch put on a smile.

“Hi Daddy.” Lex smiled too. “Like my fingernails?” she held her left hand up.

‘They're gorgeous, just like you. What are you getting jazzed up for?”

“I don’t need a reason, do I?” she laughed. “I just want to look nice.”

“I can understand that. Hey Lex, can I ask you something?”

“Sure Daddy.”

“Do you think boys are gross?”

“Aaron…” Emily laughed.

“It’s just a question.” He said.

“They're OK. Some are smart, some are funny, and some are even cute. I don’t pay them much mind though. I mean, they live in the world and I go to school with them and stuff but my friends are girls. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Are you sure?” Lex asked.

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded. “And you can be friends with anyone you want, boys or girls. I was just asking.”

“The kids at school think Dylan and Isabel are weird for being best friends. I don’t, but boys are usually on one side and girls hang out on the other. Until middle school, then people seem to change.”

“You'll be in middle school after the summer.” Emily said.

“I'm not changing Mom; I like girls.” Lex smiled.

“What did you just say?” Hotch stopped cold on the way to the bathroom. He turned to look at his daughter.

“I said I'm not changing; I like girls.”

“Um…”

“Aaron, go ahead to the bathroom. Things are A-OK in here.”

He looked at his wife strangely but she gave a nod. He had no idea what just happened and wasn’t sure he wanted to know. See, there was no way to be old with young kids running around. While in the bathroom, Hotch struggled to hear everything Emily and Lex were saying. It was hard to make out, they were probably whispering, but then he heard the laughter. Lex had the same laugh his mother had.

Hotch knew it was genetics; all the kids had little pieces of all the people in their family. Still sometimes it was hard to hear because Amelia was gone now. She’d never really be gone as long as he could hear that laughter. That didn’t make hearing it right now easier. It was strange to want something and not want it all at the same time. Hotch should be used to that.

He stayed in the bathroom awhile, changing into his pajamas so he wouldn’t just feel like he was hiding out. When he emerged, Lex’s nails were done and she was on her way out. Not before she gave her father a hug and goodnight kiss.

“I'm gonna call CeCe. She’s at home tonight but we’re hanging out tomorrow.”

“Don’t stay on the phone too late.” Emily told her. It was already quarter to ten.

“I won't Mom.”

“Lex…”

“I promise.”

Smiling, she walked out of the room. Emily looked at her husband. She knew the look he was giving her. It was his ‘oh my God’ petrified look. She’d seen it a lot over the years.

“What?” she asked gently.

“I'm not changing; I like girls?” he raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

“I thought it was self-explanatory.”

“Yeah, but it does it mean that or the other meaning?”

“I honestly don’t know. I haven’t seen Lex show an interest in either gender. She hangs out with CeCe most of the time and a few girls she likes at school. She’s more into her photography and hobbies than a social butterfly. That might change in middle school but either way it doesn’t matter to me.”

“It doesn’t matter to you?”

“No.” Emily shook her head.

“Baby…”

“On the grand scale of things that will make you have a heart attack which wins…Lex liking girls or doing drugs?”

“Oh drugs, hands down.” Hotch replied. “But…”

“No buts,” she leaned to kiss him. “Lex is fine; all the kids are fine. I had fun tonight.”

“So did I.” Hotch smiled. “It’s been a while since we sat through a Disney film. It was nice of the kids to indulge us.”

“Sometimes they’re awesome like that. It was good to just do the family thing. We all get so busy with our work and our play…”

“We have time to play?”

“Well I don’t know about you, Director Hotchner, but I was thinking of a game right now.”

“It’s so sexy when you call me Director Hotchner.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “Say it again.”

“Director Hotchner.” Emily bit her lip because she knew what that did to him.

“Mmm, baby,”

“Knock, knock.” Bree knocked on the door and stuck her head in. “I just wanted to say goodnight. I'm not going to bed right now but I know you guys like to crash early sometimes.”

Emily moved out of her husband’s arms and held her arms open for her daughter. Bree smiled, running over for a hug. She held her mom tighter. Hotch stroked her hair.

“I had a lot of fun tonight.” She said. “We need to do it more often.”

“That’s a good plan.” Hotch replied. “Soon you guys are gonna be all grown up and won't want to be saddled with your parents.”

“I'm sure you guys would find something to do with your time.” Bree winked.

“Sabrina Morgan Hotchner.” Emily laughed, covering Bree’s mouth. “Get your mind out of the gutter.”

Bree giggled. Then she kissed both of her parents and said goodnight. As she was leaving the room, Hotch smiled.

“We’ve got a crazy brood. And everyone wonders why my hair suddenly went white.”

“I wasn’t wondering…I knew it all along.”

He laughed, taking her into his arms again. They rested together on the mound of pillows. Hotch loved the way Emily sighed when she was close.

“They're growing up so fast.” He said. “The hard parts are coming.”

“We can handle it.” Emily replied.

“Can they handle it?”

“They're sure to have some stutter steps. They’re sure to have some falls. We’ll be there to pick them up.”

“We’re not gonna catch them?” Hotch asked.

“Sometimes, but it’s not a guarantee. We have to teach them all these things so they don’t fall as much or as hard. Each generation is supposed to get smarter, learning from the mistakes of the one that came before.”

“Yeah.” Hotch nodded. He worried about his kids, he worried about his wife; he worried about everything. He was positive that no matter what he did that he would never be able to stop. It might be curbed or quieted but as long as there was breath in his body he would want to shield all five of them from any harm that might come their way. Knowing he wouldn’t always be able to do that was like getting punched in the gut on the daily basis. Being able to hold onto Emily at the end of the night was some consolation. “I love you, Emily Prentiss.”

“Emily Prentiss, wow it’s been a long time since I've thought about her. She was kinda awesome.”

“I just wanted to say that…it’s been a long time since I've been able to say Emily Prentiss. Damn, I've loved you for so long. Even when I was an idiot and did things wrong, I loved you so much.”

“I did some things wrong too.” Emily replied, cuddling closer. “We’re only human but luckily love is stronger than human stupidity.”

“I consider myself a very lucky man.” He kissed her temple.

“I'm sensing you're gonna get luckier when these lights go out.”

“Aww yeah.” Hotch grinned.

“Just let me go and kiss Dylan goodnight. I want to make sure everything is OK before we turn in for the night.”

“Go, I’ll keep the bed warm.”

Emily gave her husband a kiss and then climbed off the bed. Hotch got up, turned back the covers, and climbed between the sheets. It had been a really good day, and a lovely evening with his family. As usual the kids were keeping him on his toes. His wife did her very best to keep him in tiptop shape. Tomorrow Hotch would be strong and ready for another adventure.

***

  



End file.
